wings_of_phoenixfandomcom-20200214-history
Irvine
Irvine is one of AMCC's two spearhead captains in charge of combat situations. He enjoys the heat of the battle and often takes on combat missions involving highly trained human enemies, eg. vanguard missions, raiding criminal cartels, etc. A long time friend of Kang, Irvine is currently serving his second year in Phoenix Corps, being in the corps as long as Kang has. He was scouted by Kang and entered the corps in Shaun's first leadership tenure, then acting as a combat lieutenant for Shaun. Even though technically still ranked a lieutenant when Han took the leadership, Irvine and Ashley actively takes part in the corps administration matters due to their competence. They were soon promoted to Captains after their brilliant performance on exposing a drug cartel. Appearance Irvine likes to don formal attires most of the time. Morning suits, dress pants, scarves, prim shoes, and the likes. He also keeps a pair of spare glasses nearby, an exact identical pair. Never to let his hair long, he keeps his hair short, matte finished with high quality pomade. This very image has become a sort of brand for Irvine and codified the Mr. Nice Guy look for the armed forces. Always putting on a wide smile and showing off his brilliant white teeth, it is very hard to imagine Irvine being sad or mad. When he goes berserk however, his facial expression contorts drastically. The wide smile turns into a maniac grin and his gentle eyes turns into a mad penetrating gaze. Do not be deceived by his preppy appearance. Irvine possesses an extremely muscular and stocky build beneath his fancy suits. His large build is easily hidden by layers of formal clothes. Personality Irvine is probably the nicest and friendliest guy you would ever meet. He opens up conversation with pretty much anyone with a warm smile and constantly checks up on people that he has helped before. One very noticeable trait of his is that Irvine calls pretty much everyone as "friend", no matter their status, even people he despises. When you get to know him better however, you would start to doubt Irvine's niceness. Usually a nice everyman, Irvine sometimes enters manic kill-em-all behavior and becomes combative in just a split second. Some says that he is bipolar but he always says he cannot help but to be engrossed in the heat of battle. Even though he is loyal towards the corps and his friends, it seems like he cannot differentiate enemies and allies when he taps into his bloodlust, and is prone to attack his friends without holding back. A gentlemen to the core, ladies have a very good first impression of him. Note the word first. Fighting Style Irvine is a classic aggro character. He rushes hard at his opponents and tries to dominate the flow of the battle by keeping up the pressure with aggressive attack patterns, to a point where his opponents are completely on the defensive and are forced to guess his moves. His calm composure further adds to the pressure, leaving experienced opponents to believe that everything Irvine does must be a part of his mind games. Using his bow, Irvine can start building pressure even from long range. He would fire arrows while rushing in to deliver a barrage of attacks with his spears. This gives Irvine insane momentum if he catches his prey off guard from a distance. The way he latches on to his momentum lead makes him almost impossible to beat in 1v1 situations. In heated battles against bosses, he can fully tap into his bloodlust and turns into an unstoppable berserker, which, although uncontrollable, holds enormous power. If ruthless aggression and complete tempo domination is your style, Irvine is undoubtedly the best choice to fit in your party composition. Strengths *Arguably the best rushdown character with very solid offense, forcing his opponents to be constantly on the defensive. Perfectly fits in with physical heavy offense teams and hyper aggro teams. *Proficient in both melee and ranged combat. Irvine can attack from any range and gain momentum early on. Access to different Bloodlust bow and spear skills. *'Bloodlust': Unique skillset. Sacrificing HP and a little energy for great offense capabilities. It is a very large skillset that comprises of Spear exclusive skills, Bow exclusive skills, and various buffs. *His ultimate: Riot of the Blood is a very high risk-high return skill, enabling the whole party to attack twice and boosting their stats while draining their health for a few minutes. It can win you battles, but it can be your suicide trigger too, especially that all of your characters will be left with half of their HP after the skill duration ends. Weaknesses *Higher level Bloodlust skills require more HP, which makes it very risky to keep on using Bloodlust even though his HP pool is quite high. *Due to the nature of his skills, you either need a dedicated healer in your team, or a large stock of potions for him to survive. *A few bloodlust skills will render him berserk. Potential to kill his own teammates during berserk period. *Little to no magic options, no access to normal offensive or support spells, little synergy with magic heavy teams. Leitmotif